


This Family Needs So Much Goddamn Therapy

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: Does lingering too long in the shadow of a god make you a god? The voices in his head seem to think so.His brothers know he's older than them but they don't know how muchOR: Technoblade doesn't think his brothers realize how different they are from ordinary men. After all, ordinary men may fight the gods, but they don't win.
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 17
Kudos: 556
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	This Family Needs So Much Goddamn Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some Techno POV and I also wanted to nail down some more concepts for this AU so here we are. This ended up having like...no plot basically its a recap of how things happened in this AU but it was fun to do at least.

When he was young there were  _ rules. _ Don’t go out after dark, don’t go into the forest, don’t speak to anything you find there, don’t offer your name, and under no circumstances take their food.

He was never very good at following rules. 

His parents-- according to what dim memories he has of them--ran an orphanage, and things had been good, until they weren’t. Until the plague hit and the famine came and all those hungry mouths were too much. His parents were good people, he thinks, they’d given and given and given. Taken the food from their own mouths and given it to others. 

But eventually there was no food to be had at all, and no parents either. 

So he’d wandered, it had seemed long back then, it was probably only a few days though. He’d broken the rules. He’d gone into the forest, and there he’d found a man. He’d been kind, and Techno had been so  _ hungry _ . 

He is lucky that Phil is a good person at heart, had he encountered anyone else his story might have ended there. 

Instead it goes on, and on, and on. 

What’s funny is he doesn’t think that Phil has noticed. After all, Phil has lived for countless centuries, the days slip by like water. He has no idea how long a human is supposed to live. 

Techno didn’t notice either, not until he’d gone on a short trip one day and come back to find that the village he’d been living near was now a ghost town. Filled with cobwebs and monsters, overgrown with grass and trees. 

The days slip by like water, its so hard to keep track of them when they all pass by so easily.

His brothers haven’t noticed for sure, they still think that they’re ordinary men. They don’t realize how much time has passed them by. But while ordinary men might fight gods, they don’t  _ win.  _

It makes him angry, sometimes, that they don’t notice, that they keep messing around with these fragile temporary things. They are no longer fragile or temporary. They heal in a blink, they can run for days without stopping, they are not ordinary men. It will do them no good to pretend that they are. 

They left behind the chance to be ordinary men when they took Phil’s hand and followed in his footsteps the same way Techno did. They are the children of a god, whether they wanted to be or not. 

They made their choice whether they realized it or not. 

It cannot be undone.

L’manberg was always destined to fade, to fall. That is what cities do. A city full of godlings would not fare any better than a city of men. 

A city full of godlings is destined to fare  _ worse _ than a city of men. Godlings attract gods, and there is nothing more dangerous than attracting the attention of the gods. Especially gods like Dream. 

They are only seedling gods, not fully fledged ones, there are few things that could kill them now, even fewer things that would dare to try with Phil’s power lingering in the air around them. But Dream has always been more chaotic, more powerful, more cruel, than most beings. 

They would be smart to keep out of his eye, but instead his brothers boldly placed themselves front and center before their doom. Techno doesn’t even hear about it until his brothers are exiled from their own city--he has no idea where Schlatt came from, he has no idea where most of the others came from either, but Dream and Phil are hardly the only gods to walk these lands. 

But when his brothers call, he comes, just as he always has. Even if he was in the middle of important work, though it is annoying. He comes and he deals with the people threatening his brothers and he tries to convince them to abandon this foolish endeavor. 

Gods don’t live in cities, gods don’t have kings or presidents, gods live alone, in forests, in lakes, on mountains. Gods are solitary beings because gods are aggressive beings, gods are fickle, vicious beings. It is better for everyone if they are left alone. 

No one could hope to hold a throne above the other gods, even if Techno hadn’t seen it play out a hundred times among the humans he knows better than to think that. Power gets to the heads of men, but nothing at all like it gets to the heads of gods. 

Power is like rust, clinging, weakening, corrupting. 

They will have enough power on their own, they do not need a city full of godlings to try and dictate to. This is something that should not have been begun, but his brothers insist that it continue. 

Technoblade almost hopes that they realize how different they are from ordinary men. So he doesn’t hesitate when Schlatt asks him to aim his crossbow at his own brother. He is no longer an ignorant little godling, still playing at being a man. He knows that Tubbo will be fine.

It takes much more than that to kill a god, even a young one. 

He thinks it will end with the revolution that his brothers come up with. Once they have retaken their city, they will realize that it is no fun. Like any child that grows tired of a toy, they will leave it behind. They will come back to L’manberg in a few centuries and laugh at how ignorant they are. 

He’s pretty sure that Wilbur realizes, at some point in the wilderness. He realizes how long Techno has worked the underground field without stopping and for a moment, there is fear in his eyes. No ordinary man could work that long. 

No ordinary man could do what Wilbur has done either. 

So Wilbur, at least, is happy to cosign L’manberg to ashes. If only to allow himself to keep the illusion alive for a little bit longer. 

If L’manberg is nothing but rubble, he won’t notice how quickly nature takes it back. Oak trees spring up overnight, grass covering buildings that he created on his own with far more skill and persistence than an ordinary man could scrape together. 

Tubbo and Tommy are the youngest though. Still naive, still so sure that they are nothing but ordinary men. They don’t realize what danger they are courting. 

He tries to warn them. There were stories when he was young, about men who fought gods. About god-children who tried to fight the battles of their parents. It never ends well. But those stories have been forgotten. 

Good things don’t happen to heroes, especially not ones who attract the attention of gods like Dream. So he summons up ancient monsters and lays waste to their city. It is better that he do it than Dream. He will leave his brothers alive. 

But they are still children, and they don’t listen. They rebuild L’manberg, and Dream plots, and Phil plans, and Techno does as his father bids him. His brothers are all that matter, in the end. 

Everything else will burn and fade, but they are gods, they will go on. And on. And on.


End file.
